


Being Together

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [602]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Just dialogue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: A short drabble about Dean's opinion on his and Sam's relationship





	Being Together

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written: Dec. 21, 2014

“Dean, are we gross?”

“What do you mean? Like bodily functions? Cause those are pretty gross.”

“No….I mean like….like, our relationship. Is that gross?”

“What you an’ me being together? Nah.”

“Really?”

“Hell yeah man, no pun intended there Sammy. It’s you an’ me against the world. There ain’t no one who I rather be with.”

“OK.”

“Sure thing.”

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“You do really enjoy being in this relationship? You’re not just in it cause I want it?”

“Sammy. I want this. I do like makin’ you happy. But I want this too. I love being with you. I love being intimate with you. I love you.”

“I love you too Dean.”

“I know you do. Now c'mere you big sap, and lets get some shut eye.”


End file.
